


Laundry Day

by xawkwardxderpx



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: DMAB Reader, F/M, Gen, Huniepop, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xawkwardxderpx/pseuds/xawkwardxderpx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washing Kyu's delicates always puts you in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble I wrote while experimenting from a males point of view in smut.

Laundry was always a tedious task. It always took the longest time to accomplish; you had to gather the clothes, then sort, wash, dry, and put them back up. It was much simpler just to rewear the clothes, assuming they weren't stained. But Kyu had other thoughts. She went through clothes like, well, a girl. Everyday she came home and needed more clothes to be washed and she would never do them herself.

 

But doing her laundry did have its perks. She went through undergarments rather quickly due to her sky-high libido (one of your favorite things.) Whenever you were feeling tired of the dragging task of laundry you'd take a pair of her panties and give them a sniff. It was a sure-fire way of riling you up.

 

As you did so, eyes closing, you felt blood rush through your member and the muscles about your groin start to tighten. The memory of the last time she wore this particular pair of black lace panties cropped up in your brain.

 

She had enlisted herself to help you get with all the ladies of your town, but she had turned out to be your favorite. She had a certain attitude that you had been attracted to from the beginning. On this particular night she had been out with her friend Venus, the goddess of love and an ex-consort of yours. They had been out drinking and you could smell the other woman on her when she practically threw herself on you, attacking your lips, jaw, and throat. It wasn't long until the panties has been thrown away, along with the rest of you two's clothing, and your length was buried deep within her silky walls.

 

You became aware of your full erection as the pressure combined with it straining against your pajama bottoms. You let a hand fall down to the slight tent, stroking the outline with two fingers. A sigh left your lips as you tuned your ears in to her conversation in the kitchen. She was talking on the phone with -you assumed- a coworker about their projects. You rolled your shoulders and dropped the fabric into the washer and turned it on. 

 

Before you processed it completely, you were on your way into the kitchen. You looked at the woman you called your girlfriend for a moment, she was wearing more clothes than normal; a black halter/crop top and a flowy white skirt ending just under her knees. She turned an met your gaze with green eyes and you took the phone from her and hung it up. Her mouth opened to protest but you cut her off by meeting both of your lips and pulling her against your chest. She melted into the kiss almost immediately as she felt your hard-on pressing into her thigh. You grasped her hand and broke apart as you pulled her back to the laundry room.

 

"I need you," you simply said as you pulled her in and pressed her back to the vibrating washing machine. She giggled slightly, getting off on knowing that doing her laundry made you like this. Your hands grabbed the hem of her crop top and pulled it over her head, causing it to phase through her wings before discarding it in one of the many piles. The pink push up bra came off next, your hand immediately replacing the fabric as you groped and squeezed at her average-sized breasts. A quiet moan left her lips as you rolled her nipples between your calloused fingers. She reached up and pulled her shirt off before you roughly connected your lips again. Your tongue slid hungrily into her mouth as you dominated hers, grinding into her hips.

 

Within a flash, you had lifted her up and set her on the edge of the washing machine, pushing up the edges of her skirt. There was already a wet patch sticking her white underwear to her folds. Your hands reached  out, hooking two fingers into the edges of the fabric and moved them down and off her hips smoothly. Your pants and boxers slid off just as quickly and you hissed as your almost painfully hard erection met the cold air. She licked her lips as she wrapped her hand around it and began pumping before you pushed it away and grabbed her hips, inching her closer to you.

 

You grunted as you slid your thick cock up and down her slit collecting some of her arousal on you. Her legs wrapped around your waist as she groaned and you lined up your genitals. You held onto her hips as you slowly pushed into her, feeling the slick heat stretch and hold snugly onto your member. The both of you let out a moan as her rear touched your balls. You stepped closer as you began thrusting into her, slow and steady at first. You could faintly feel the vibrations of the washing machine through her as your moans filled the room. You grunted as you squeezed her hips and began picking up your pace, flesh slamming into hers. After at few moments you hooked your arms under her thighs and let her lean back on the machine before roughly continuing your thrusts.

 

She groaned lighthearted protests from the sensation of her groin pleasantly aching. One hand let go to haphazardly circle her clit before you sped up once again moving her slightly with the strength of your hips. Her back arched as her heat began rhythmically clenching around you. She let out a high pitched moan as you racked out a few more thrusts, before the pressure in your cock released itself, leaving your head spinning as your legs tensed. The sensation of intense pleasure spread from your groin to your toes and up to your face before it quickly dissipated, leaving you still craving the feeling.

 

You stepped back a bit, releasing her legs and removing your length from inside her. Your breathing had a couple seconds to settle down before you felt Kyu peck your lips. Looking up, you noticed her pigtails hanging loosely off her head, accompanied by a warm smile and blush tinting her cheeks. "Thanks for the sex, homie, but," she rested her hands on your shoulders as she hopped down, "I should reaally call Venus back," Kyu gave you a shit-eating grin and a wink, "She and I certainly have **a lot** to talk about,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment :)


End file.
